Operation: TOUGH LIFE
by Acidic Seraph
Summary: Before the KND and the Hitomis met...there is their pasts. I recommend reading Every Heart first, even though this thing is a PREQUEL. A bit of romance in there. Plz R/R (NO FLAMES)
1. Default Chapter

Operation: TOUGH LIFE  
  
To  
  
Obliterate the  
  
Ugliness of  
  
Growing up  
  
Have  
  
_+_+_+_+_  
  
Left out  
  
Importance of  
  
Friendship and  
  
Everything  
  
Yup, a prequel, people! Just don't ask why. I suggest that you should read Every Heart, since fah this fic, it IS a prequel after all, yet will take time to finish -_- So then, we'll see how it turns out while I write this. SO then, enjoy! O yea, and I might or might not add in some things going on with my characters, (you guessed it!) Ayumi and Sumi! I might need a better title than that (cringe). Gimme an idea or sumthin. I Really want to change the title =/ And BTW, im not sure about several character's eye colors. But Numbuh 4 should be brown (since blue n green is kinda too common). I changed mah mind about his eyes in Every Heart, so try to ignore that part, aiite? ==================================== ======================  
  
Mista Warburton n Cartoon Network owns Codename: KND, although we all wish one of us do, ::sigh:: and I cant put in a skit! Stupid FF.NET made sum stupid limit in tha whole chapter, so it'll be plain like this for now.  
  
============================== ====================  
  
::PROLOGUE::  
  
"Did ya guys hear that?!" An 8-year-old said to his friend, his voice British-accented. "They're gonna stop the people from making candies for us! They're gonna make them make..." He cringed in disgust as he said, "HEALTHY FOOD! YUCK!"  
  
"Disgustin'! They wouldn't dare do tha! If thay did, Ah am gonna give 'em a piece o mind right now!" The friend growled angrily in his Australian accented tone, and now stood up, rustling the hiding spot that he and his friend were in.  
  
"Wally! Can it! We're in trouble if they see us! Just shut up!" The boy shot at him as they both saw the two strangers looking around strangely before turning their attentions back on each other. Two of these boys, hiding in a bush, and ya wonder how they ended up here, right?  
  
"Ah can't believe tha when we both were jus on our way to tha playground just to play with Abby, Hoagie, and Kuki and YOU hafta go listen when these drongo's mention somethin' abou candies! Nigel, ya can't just butt in ya know!" Wally (aka Wallabee) told him. "And mah feet's killin' me here, so why can we get out now?!"  
  
"For YOUR information, Wallabee, this involves CHILDREN!" Nigel corrected him. For an 8 year old like Nigel, he sure know how to sound so "mature". Yet his mind is still always full of imaginations. The kid with a shaved baldhead, he then ducks down lower and puts on a sleek black sunglasses.  
  
"Why ar' ya even WEARING that?!" Wallabee asked. The blonde is wearing an orange hoodie, which looks short of too big on him, but his blue jeans fit well. Despite the fact that he and Nigel are sitting down at the same height, Wallabee is still shorter than him.  
  
"I dunno. I guess I wanted to", Nigel answered back as he struggled to listen more. The two strangers were dressed in a business gray suit, except one remained hidden in the big gray trench coat, his white gloved right hand around a fashionably colored black cane.  
  
"So you'll want that, sir?" One of the businessmen asked the fancy- dressed man.  
  
"Absolutely! The thought of those brats eating such horrid snacks disgusts me!" The man growled angrily. "And besides, I wouldn't care what others say about letting children grow up on their own! They are too repulsive and ought to be proper like MY children!"  
  
"But, sir..." The other businessman was about to say, but then felt pain from the black cane that the man has swung at him.  
  
"DO IT NOW OR ELSE YOU'LL BE FIRED FOR GOOD!" He roared. The others obeyed and walked away quickly. Before the man walk away, he heard some rustling from the bushes. He sneered as he walked closer to it. The cane was banged on the ground loud, making Nigel and Wallabee yelp when they jumped out of the bushes. At that point, he grabbed their collars at the same time, pulling them up from their feet.  
  
"Were YOU listening to what I was talking about earlier?!" The man said, his voice menacing and somewhat of a raspy growl. Nigel and Wallabee shook their head, panicking from the death glare of this man given to them. They were both dropped to the rocky ground, as the man dusted off his arms.  
  
"Well, then, have a DELIGHTFUL day", the man said coolly before he walks off.  
  
"Ah hate tha man", Wallabee muttered under his breath. Nigel didn't say anything, but glares right after the man.  
  
"You'll regret messing wit us kids", Nigel thought angrily. He then grabbed Wallabee by the hoodie, practically half-dragging him down the street. "C'mon, Wallabee! We gotta tell Abby and the others about this!"  
  
"How would'ya know, Nigel?! They aiint gonna believe us!" The blonde complained. Nigel smirked when he took out some device.  
  
"They will when they listen to this!" Nigel said as he presses the button. Listening to the conversation between the man and his assistants, Wallabee's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Ya still have tha tape recorder thing tha Abby gave ya fah ya birthday last year?! Ah thought it may never work!" Wallabee said with a hint of amazement.  
  
"Well, Hoagie fixed it, so now I can use it when necessary. Good thing that it's small", Nigel said. "C'mon!" He then runs ahead, leaving Wallabee to catch up with him.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
At the playground, three children were sitting on the grass, doing nothing. Well, at least except for one Azn girl, who was humming happily as she played with a happy-looking monkey toy. Her hair was long and swishing around free, with only a pair of green barrettes clipped on the sides. She is wearing a green shirt with a white skirt, along with Velcro strapped white sneakers. Beside her is a dark-skinned girl. She wasn't doing much, and was just standing beside her friend, braiding her black hair. She is wearing a blue shirt, with something that says, "Baby Phat" and shorts. Even though she doesn't know what is that, she doesn't really care much about that for now. The last kid is a slightly big and round boy with some weird goggles and hat. He is wearing only a white shirt half tucked in the cargo shorts, and he was sleeping already.  
  
"Where izzat Nigel?! Ima gonna whomp him fah this if he's late again!" The dark-skinned girl growled, and started saying something in French-Creole under her breath.  
  
"I didn't know that you know that language, Abby. I thought you're African American", the boy said, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I'm learning from my grandmother! That's all I can explain about it!" Abby told him. She then turn to the Azn girl, and asked, "You see them yet, Kuki?"  
  
Kuki looked up, but then was tackled down by an orange blur.  
  
"WALLABEE!!!" Kuki squealed. Abby turns around and sees a kid with baldhead running toward her.  
  
"Ya betta hav an explanation fah this, Nigel! We missed the ice cream truck already when ya told us ta wait fah u n Wallabee!" Abby said angrily.  
  
"But I saw something that you guys aiint gonna believe!" Nigel told her. "Wallabee was with me there, rite?"  
  
"Watcha say, Nigel?" Wallabee grunted when Kuki already sat on the short kid as a result from him tackling her down.  
  
"Whaddya mean, Nigel? Something bad happened or something?" Hoagie asked him.  
  
"Tha grownups are gonna make us eat healthy food as snacks, NOT CANDIES AND WHATEVER WE LIKE!" Wallabee butted in as Kuki tagged along with him to the group.  
  
"Yea, right!" Abby scoffed.  
  
"Does THIS prove it?" Nigel said as he took out his tape recorder and presses the PLAY button. When the conversation is over, Abby said, "Is this one of the jokes you 'n Wallabee is tryin ta play on us?!"  
  
"I'm SERIOUS! That really happened! Our voice can't be that deep!" Nigel protested.  
  
"Ya gotta believe us! It's not like the Boogie Monster thing tha me an' Nigel pulled on ya before! It's REAL GROWNUPS!" Wallabee puts in.  
  
"I believe Wallabee and Nigel!" Kuki just said with a bit of defiance. She stood by Wallabee, facing Abby and Hoagie.  
  
"You ALWAYS believe them for their tricks, Kuki! How can ya be sure that this one's real?!" Abby yelled at her.  
  
"I dunno. I just know it, cuz it nearly DOES sound like a grownup!"  
  
"That IS A GROWNUP!" Everyone nearly shouted.  
  
"I'll be on tha side wit ya, Nigel!" Hoagie declared as he also went over to stand by his friend.  
  
"Are you coming, Abby?" Nigel asked. The girl just stood, seething.  
  
"You're gonna get me in trouble again!" Abby snapped, and walks away.  
  
"Abby!" Kuki was about to run after her friend, but Wallabee grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let her decide fah herself, Kuki", Nigel told the Azn girl. Kuki nodded solemnly at that point, and before Nigel can say anything, someone approaches them.  
  
"Well, if it isn't our dear next door neighbors", a group of boring voices said.  
  
"And you're our very own delightful neighbors from down the lane", Hoagie said sarcastically as he pointed from the direction of their neighborhood.  
  
"So true, indeed", the boy with the group said lifelessly.  
  
"Put a sock in it, Frank. Whaddya want?!" Wallabee asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm just wondering if my sisters, Bertha (brunette) and Dorothy (tall blonde), my brothers Sam (football boy), Bradford, and I can join you", Frank said in this very "mature" voice. The group of kids looked at each other then laughed.  
  
"YOU join us?!" Nigel choked. "YOU hated us!"  
  
"And besides, you guys are too prissy", Kuki added in with a wrinkled nose.  
  
"And ya got no life!" Wallabee said.  
  
"C'mon, let's go and leave those 'perfect' children by themselves!" Hoagie said triumphantly, as the other group of children glared after them. Just then, Bertha stepped on something.  
  
"What's this?" Bertha asked when she picked it up. Seeing a button, she pressed it, and then her eyes widened. She then has a somewhat evil smile creeping on her face, and she ran over to Frank, giving it to him.  
  
"Oh, dear brother of mine. Look at what I found..." she said sarcastically. When Frank got it, and sees the initials, "N.U." on the object, he then smiled and said, "I guess we have something to tell Father about..." He then beckoned his siblings to follow him. However, they didn't notice a figure on the branches on the trees watching them walk away. The stranger on the tree then jumps off, and runs after the walking children.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"So how are we gonna stop them, Nigel?" Hoagie asked his friend as they sat on the recent tree house in Nigel's backyard.  
  
"We gotta go to the same place that Wallabee and I have stopped before today. That way, we can just follow whatever that mean man is going to and then stop him!" Nigel explained to him.  
  
"But how are we gonna do that, Nigel?" Kuki asked him.  
  
"Be here at 6 o'clock, sharp!" Nigel answered.  
  
"But what if we have to tell our parents why we have to leave???"  
  
"Just make a lie, such as, I have to help Nigel with his homework!"  
  
"Like tha would work!" Abby scoffed when she climbed up. Nigel glared at her coolly as she helped herself to the flat floor of the rather large tree house.  
  
" I see that you'll be joining us today, huh, Abby?" Nigel asked her.  
  
"Not in yo stupid lil' plan ta stop a grown-up!" Abby retorted.  
  
"Ya know, you are kinda reminding me of Frank and his brothers and sisters!" Hoagie objected.  
  
"How is SHE like that, Hoagie?! She's not like them!" Kuki said defensively.  
  
"She is being obedient to the rules too much!"  
  
"Look, I'm only doin' that cuz o' last time!" Abby snapped.  
  
"And your point is..."  
  
"I AIN'T RISKING ANOTHER WHIP FROM THA BELT!"  
  
"Tha's ENOUGH ALREADY!" Wallabee yelled in anger, silencing everyone around him.  
  
"Ok, you guys all know what to do...except for YOU", Nigel said, indicating Abby. The braided haired girl glared at him before climbing down the tree, not even saying goodbye to Kuki.  
  
"You shouldn't be mean to her, Nigel. That's really dumb, all because she doesn't want to help!" Kuki said, now getting angry.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Kuki. It's HER fault for..."  
  
"For NOT joining?! It's HER CHOICE! You're NOT HER BOSS!"  
  
"OK, enough of this!" Hoagie interrupted. He checks his watch, and that tells him that it's dinnertime.  
  
"You BETTER be here!" Nigel called as the three kids runs off after climbing off of the tree house.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
At 6...  
  
"Wallabee, you sure this is the spot?" Kuki whimpered, as she looked around, jumpy.  
  
"Ya can't be tha scared, aren't ya, Kuki?" The blonde asked her, a little annoyed. Kuki nodded and held onto his arm. From the grip of her grasp onto him, she sure is scared. But at the same time, he felt comforted by her hold onto him, since he's a little nervous, too. Wait a minute...COMFORTED?! That's certainly not what HE expected as his reaction! He was about to raise his arm and shrug off Kuki's grasp. But then again, he doesn't want to let go...  
  
"Boo!" Hoagie yelled out as he jumped out of the bushes. Kuki screamed and hid behind Wallabee, despite the fact that she's only 2 inches taller than him.  
  
"You can't be serious, Kuki", Nigel said as he watches this with a displeased look. "Ok, then. Do we have what we all needed?"  
  
"Um...I have some gadgets that I made and stuff", Hoagie said as he shows Nigel several things.  
  
"That's good...what about you, Wallabee?"  
  
"Ah don't need no weapons! Mah fists ar' mah weapons!" Wallabee said proudly.  
  
"And you, Kuki?"  
  
At his answer, Kuki took out a Rainbow Monkey and a bag of marbles.  
  
"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE?!"  
  
"And my jump rope?"  
  
Nigel sighed and said, "Good enough." He then runs out, and beckoned his friends to come along. "LET'S GO!" As he and his friends runs off, the shadowed figure came out of the tree, and then started running after them, its identity unknown in the bright moonlight.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
At the same place (factory)...  
  
"We're there!" Nigel panted. Everyone sat down in exhaustion except Kuki.  
  
"Mmmm...candy!" Kuki squealed when she smelled a stream of chocolate in the air. The rest looked at each other, and then parted away the bushel's branches. In front of them is the exact building that Nigel and Wallabee was at earlier today! And it is the exact candy factory that the mean man was talking about!  
  
"We got to find a way to go in!" Nigel said with a determined voice.  
  
"Um, Nigel? I don't think so anymore..." Hoagie said. He was using a detecting device and it revealed several footprints leading to a ripped iron fence! "Someone's or a lot of somebodies are already there!"  
  
"Are they robbers?" Kuki asked.  
  
"We're not sure, but let's follow it!" Nigel said, and they ran, following Hoagie to the side of the building. As they ran, they didn't know that a scene is happening already inside the factory...  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =  
  
"You will NEVER get away with this!" A boy with jet-black hair growled as he struggled against the ropes binded around him. Along with him who are tied up like him are two more boys and two girls. The two boys are blond and brown haired, the girls both brunettes.  
  
"Give it up, you foolish Kids Next Door! You are going to be teenagers soon, and you are still fighting for CHILDREN!" The same mean man laughed out loud as he presses a red button on the remote control. Now these Kids Next Door are over a hot boiling pot of sticky prune (yucky..._).  
  
"This pot is 500 degrees Fahrenheit and if you all kindly surrender, then you wouldn't end up sweet and sticky enough to be eaten up!" The same man said.  
  
"Who the hell would wanna eat us up when prunes taste like shit?!" The brown-haired boy yelled at him angrily, his voice Spanish-accented. "Health food like that sucks, and even a little bit of sugar won't hurt anyone!"  
  
"Silence, fool!" The man yelled. "Within several minutes you'll all go into the process before you get dipped in the candy pot! You'll regret for NOT giving up! Have fun eating FRUITS!" He then presses the button, and then the 5 teens were taken away. However, the brunette uses her teeth, chewing away at the ropes around her arms. At the last bite, she fell down, scaring the members.  
  
"Numbuh 3!" This Numbuh 3 has something behind her back, and then she flew down. As she sees the others mouthing at her to get them soon, she then runs off, trying to get to the other side. But little did she notice, there are 5 little kids in front of her already.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
"Ow!" 5 voices yelled out loud. Wait... 5?  
  
"What brings you kids here?!" The girl with brown hair asked in panic, her French accent making her more mysterious in the shadows. Before Nigel or anyone can say anything else, she then pushes them inside a closet, and she closes the door tight. Running footsteps can be heard, and the girl silenced the 4 kids. After a moment of silence, they then breathed out loud in relief.  
  
"Who are you?" Kuki asked the girl.  
  
"You may not know me, but just call me Number 3 of Kids Next Door" The girl replied.  
  
"Kids Next Door? What's that?" Nigel asked her.  
  
"No time to explain, kid. YOU tell me what brought you all here."  
  
"We're trying to stop tha mean man from turning candies inta yucky health food!" Wallabee said.  
  
"I'm here for that, too! Well, along with the Kids Next Door, too. How can you all find out?"  
  
"Nigel an' Ah overheard tha conversation between tha mean man and his helpers!"  
  
"That's Father of The Delightful Children From Down The Lane!"  
  
"Delightful Children From Down The Lane?" All of the 4 kids questioned. Before she can say anything, someone opens the door! Nigel looked up and gasped. Before he can say anything, a hard object hits his head, making him unconscious. When he opened his eyes later on, he was tied up! He looked around and saw his friends tied up, too!  
  
"Oh no! Hoagie! Kuki! Wallabee!" Nigel yelled. The Numbuh 3 was also tied up next to him, as the figures came in front of them.  
  
"Frank?!" Kuki nearly shouted. "What are YOU doing here?!"  
  
"Can't you see, stupid girl?" He and his siblings droned on. "We are the Delightful Children From Down The Lane! And the MEAN man is our Father!"  
  
"How could thay kno abou' us, too?!" Wallabee asked.  
  
"Does THIS explain it?" Bertha sneered when she took out Nigel's tape recorder.  
  
"Nigel! You left it behind again!" His friends yelled.  
  
"Haha, but this time you won't get away with this!" Father said evilly. "I knew there's something up with Baldy and Dumb Blonde over there."  
  
"What did you say again?!" Wallabee growled angrily as he struggled against the binds of his ropes. Just then, a loud beep sounded, and Father smirked again.  
  
"Well, looks like it's time to see if YOUR (glaring at the Numbuh 3) friends are fried for good!" Father laughed. But when he brought the machine in, the 4 ropes were cut! No one is there!  
  
"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! THEY ARE THERE BEFORE!" Father roared in anger.  
  
"Looking for us, MEANY MAN?!" A familiar voice said, and everyone looked up.  
  
"Abby!" Kuki yelled happily.  
  
"How did YOU , a mere little girl, get in here?!" Father screamed in frustration.  
  
"I just walk!" Abby drawled.  
  
"And thanks to her, she took us down from the ropes!" The boy with brown hair said. Since Father was distracted, Nigel then realizes that it's his cue this time. He nodded at Hoagie, who then took a weird looking small device. He presses the button, and out pops out a chopper thing, which then cuts out his ropes! Soon, everyone was out, and this enrages Father even more.  
  
"Dammit! Get them!" Father yelled as he summoned both his Delightful Children and the guards. Abby kicked a lever, which then two hooks came and pulls up the two guards after her. While she ran, she grabbed a bubble gum, and started chewing it. Meanwhile, Kuki was surrounded by a lot of guards.  
  
"Kuki!" Wallabee yelled, but then was prevented to reach her as he punches and kicks the guards around him. Kuki uses her Rainbow Monkey and walloped the guards, the sharp spinney thing on its head knocking them out. Just then, it was taken away! Kuki look for other weapons to use in panic, and then lets out the marbles. The running guards trips from the marbles, giving the girl time to take out her jump rope and whip everyone around her! She even stopped two of them when they were about to hit Numbuh 3 and Wallabee!  
  
Nigel jumps up to where Father is, and tries to reverse the candy process that was set to "healthy food".  
  
"Brat! Don't think about doing what I think you'll do!" Father yelled and lunged for Nigel. Nigel uses his sunglasses and scarred Father's side of the face, which cause him a lot of pain. He then presses the button, which then reversed everything back to normal! He jumped down, and the boy with jet-black hair got him.  
  
"Good thinking, kid! Who are ya?!" The boy asked.  
  
"Nigel!"  
  
"Well, Nigel, Numbuh 1 is gonna bring ya to somewhere now!" This Numbuh 1 said as he led the kid away. He whistled loud, and yelled, "KIDS NEXT DOOR! BATTLE STATION!"  
  
"5!" A shorter brunette shouted as she took out some device from her packet and kicked it at the next member, while holding Abby.  
  
"4!" The brown-haired boy yelled as he caught the device and threw it at Numbuh 3, before grabbing the squirming Wallabee.  
  
"3!" The girl said gleefully as she spins and threw the object, and then scooped up Kuki for a piggy back ride.  
  
"2!" The blonde boy retrieved it and just tossed it at the wall of the platform that Father and TDCFDTL are at. He nodded at Hoagie and ran off along with him.  
  
"Uno!" Numbuh 1 said as he presses the button. The platform exploded at the same time when all of the kids got out of the factory. Father was FLYING, leaving a trail of smoky fire from his ass.  
  
"I'll get you, KIDS NEXT DOOR!" Father shouted before he disappeared. The 10 kids watched them fly off, until they parted off, facing each other.  
  
"You've helped us well, you guys", Numbuh 1 said with a smile.  
  
"Really, we did?!" Nigel said eagerly. Numbuh 1 nodded.  
  
"Meet us tomorrow at the playground!" Numbuh 2 told the 5 kids.  
  
"Huh? Wha-?" They said, but already the Kids Next Door are gone within a blink of an eye. As the group of friends slowly walked back to their neighborhood, Nigel came next to Abby.  
  
"Abby? I'm sorry..." Nigel told her quietly.  
  
"Sorry fah what?" Abby asked him with a confused look.  
  
"Fah being mean to you", Nigel said simply.  
  
"It's ok, Nigel. We're friends again", Abby said it that way too.  
  
"Looks like we're back again!" Hoagie declared happily.  
  
"Yea, we sure are..." Wallabee said. Just then, a hand slipped into his, and it was Kuki's.  
  
"Let's go, Wallabee", Kuki said. The five friends separated into the direction of their homes, waving bye to each other into the night.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
The next day, the 5 friends were at the same spot that the Kids Next Door has told them to be at. Finally, the teens came there, facing them.  
  
"Well, we call you all here because we think that you're eligible enough to be in our positions", Numbuh 1 said.  
  
"Huh?" Kuki asked.  
  
"What we meant here, Kuki, is that we needed someone to take our places as the numbers and you guys are the ones!" Numbuh 3 explained to her.  
  
"Why is that?! You guys are really cool!" Abby said. Numbuh 2 smiled sadly before he went on.  
  
"We wanted to stay in this job, too. But the problem is..."  
  
"Once we reach the age 13, that's the official age of teenage hood. And then it'll be along with the grownups!" Numbuh 5 finished for him.  
  
"Even though I'm the leader, I can't do anything about it..." Numbuh 1 said in a cracked tone.  
  
"But Ah thought tha' 18 is tha age!" Wallabee said.  
  
"No, it isn't. Not according to the Kids Next Door rules", Numbuh 4 told him.  
  
"So we think that you guys are it, since your own ways helped it!" Numbuh 3 told them.  
  
"We believe in fighting for children's rights and their needs, and that is your main duty to do that", Numbuh 1 said as he stood. "Nigel?" The bald-headed kid stood up in surprise, and look up to him.  
  
"You are now the leader, Numbuh 1." The teenaged boy declared as he gave him black sunglasses. This time, it looks better than the ones that Nigel always has with him, and it has the KND logo on it.  
  
"Nigel! You're tha leader!" Abby exclaimed.  
  
"Kids Next Door, prepare to give your numbers to the new members!" The now former Numbuh 1 said to his teammates. They did as he was told. Soon, the names are now changed. Hoagie is Numbuh 2, Kuki is Numbuh 3, Wallabee is Numbuh 4, and Abby is Numbuh 5. Along with that, the former leader gave Numbuh 1 a packet about the whole KND and the HQ.  
  
"Now you're the ones who will lead every single Kids Next Door around the world and your own group!" the former Numbuh 1 solemnly declared. He and his group then stood up and looked at the new Kids Next Door.  
  
"Now you have our positions, you have the job in your hands to save every single rights of kids around the world! Be careful who you trust, cuz they may be in contact with TDCFDTL", the group warned them. The new KND nodded, the words drilled in their brains forever. "Till we meet someday again, KND..." The boy said as he patted the new Numbuh 1's shoulders. The KND watches the former members walk away, leaving them all alone in the playground.  
  
"Ok, Kids Next Door, let's get to work!" Numbuh 1 (aka Nigel) commanded. Everyone obeyed and followed him to the ideal spot for their headquarters. No longer the naïve and young average 8-year-old kids, they are now the invincible Kids Next Door.  
  
"What if we are gonna be like the old Numbuh 1 and everyone else there?" Numbuh 3 (aka Kuki) wondered out loud. Numbuh 5 (aka Abby) patted her shoulder and Numbuh 4 (aka Wallabee) explained to her.  
  
"We aiint, Ku- I mean, Numbuh 3. We ar gonna stay togetha, no matta what!" Numbuh 4 said firmly.  
  
"And teenager or none we are", Hoagie put in.  
  
"We'll stay together as friends and a team! Nothing will ever come in between us!" Nigel finished in. As they all started their own thing, they weren't aware of their future that will blossom 4 years later. And as I finish the intro, this will start the beginning of the KND...when they live their lives as growing teenagers...  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
So then, did I do anything wrong? Remember, no flames please! This is a PREQUEL, and this is just MAH version of the intro, so jus dun say anything! There's more to come, and we'll see how things are until I'm done with Every Heart, cuz doing two fics at the same time is kinda hard fah me! So then, plz review (NO FLAMES)! Lata much!- DarkxKukixSanban 


	2. Part 1

Operation: TOUGH LIFE  
  
To  
  
Obliterate the  
  
Ugliness of  
  
Growing up  
  
Have  
  
Left out  
  
Importance of  
  
Friendship and  
  
Everything  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-= -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Hey, everybody! I'm gonna try to continue this fic while I'm workin on Every Heart. Grr... STUPID FINALS are gonna b next week fah me! So I might not have enough time to update the latest chapter for both of these stories. So then, just try to be patient, ppol!  
  
BTW, there's a bit of #3/4ness, as well as #1/5. And dere is gonna b the Hitomi sisters in this, too, so you will know about how Ayumi is like before then. =)  
  
No skit, today. Too summery that Ima lazy already xD  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=--==-=-  
  
"I object! 13 is the MAIN age for a certain KND member to LEAVE us!" Someone shouted. "You have it ALL WRONG! WHY STAY IN THIS CLUB AS A TEENAGER?! TEENAGERS HELPS GROWNUPS!" Whispers ran throughout the whole room as everyone who attended started talking about the whole possibility. This is the KND International Conference, where every member from KND has to go attend (you saw Numbuh 1 in it before...the one with him in a weird furry hat). This time, this conference is a huge emergency, and the leader, Numbuh 1, called this meeting for everyone to talk on. However, this wasn't going as smoothly as he expected it to be.  
  
"Look, Numbuh 274 is already overdue with his stupid promise about leaving KND, and already, HE'S FRIGGIN' 14 years old!" Someone else shouted, and soon, everyone is starting to protest, too.  
  
"Feh! No big fuckin' deal!" A tall and tough-looking blonde said menacingly, his brown eyes turning into burning angry coals.  
  
"Numbuh 4!" A petite Azn girl next to him said, and elbowed him hard to shut him up. "This is a CONFERENCE!"  
  
"Yea, buh jus' because we're all gonna be 13 ta 14 years old soon, it doesn't mean that we'll be as one with the stupid grownups!" A British- accented voice shot back in defense. Everyone's attention was no longer on those who objected, and was on a boy. He was wearing those same black shades over his eyes, but it was in a different style. No longer bald, his hair was just a spiky dark brown hair.  
  
"Yea! C'mon, look at Scooby Doo's friends!" Numbuh 5 interrupted. "They are friggin 16 years old, and tha villains still calls them 'those meddling kids'!"  
  
"And besides, the stupid grownups still considers teenagers as 'kids'!" Numbuh 2 added in.  
  
"Yea, y'all jus don't understand cuz most o' you ar' only 10 years old!" Numbuh 5 yelled.  
  
"SILENCE!" Someone shouted, and a loud BANG! from the toy hammer was slammed on the table. Everyone was now looking at a kid with some weird white wig on his head.  
  
"I'll be the one to make the decision, so you can bet your cookies that I will either or either NOT know the decision!" The kid yelled.  
  
"Hey, aren't ya a lil too...little to be a judge?" Numbuh 4 said as he "inspect" the little boy's height. The response was a hard kick to his shin, and he yelled in pain as the kid jumped off.  
  
"Keep makin' that wisecrack, and I'll make the age limit to 12!" The little boy snapped.  
  
"Sorry about Numbuh 4's behavior, Numbuh 17", Numbuh 1 apologizes.  
  
"I accept your apology, but that won't increase your chance of making the age limit to 18!" Numbuh 17 told him.  
  
"Buh Numbuh 17! 18 is the PERMANENT age when WE become ADULTS! They still considered teenagers as CHILDREN!" Numbuh 1 said.  
  
"Like I said, Numbuh 1, I'll be the judge of that! And about Numbuh 274, tell him that this is his last year (AND CHANCE) as a KND member. GOT IT?!" Numbuh 17 said sharply. Numbuh 1 gulped and nodded. For a 10 year old who can be mature, he's pretty scary.  
  
"I mean, we know that you're the leader of us all", Numbuh 17 explained to him. "But it doesn't mean that YOU can change everything. It's up to EVERYONE around us, 'cuz we want it ALL EQUAL. You know wha' I mean, rite?" He then prepares to leave, and said, "Till then, Numbuh 1. I will inform you for the next meeting on this." Numbuh 1 sighed with relief before he walked out.  
  
"Cripes! Who knew tha dis would happen?!" Numbuh 4 groaned as he and the rest of the main KND members walked out.  
  
"Buh it's fah Numbuh 274's sake, as well as ours! We're 12 years old!" Numbuh 5 told him.  
  
"Yea! And next year...we'll be 13 or 14!" Numbuh 3 quipped.  
  
"No, dur, Numbuh 3! Like we all didn't know that!" Numbuh 1 said sarcastically, his response hurting Numbuh 3's feelings.  
  
"Hey! Don't be mean ta her, Numbuh 1! She's just tryin' ta remind us!" Numbuh 5 told him defensively, catching him off guard.  
  
"Ya, n ther's no reason ta go grouchy on Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4 said.  
  
"Whatever. Let's go ho-" Numbuh 1 said, but at that moment, his cell phone rang. Sighing out in exasperation, Numbuh 1 answered that annoying device, and the too-familiar perky voice deafens his ears.  
  
"Hi, Nigey-Wigey! You gonna pick me up fah tha movies or what?!" Lizzie said, sounding all too happy happy.  
  
"Oh no, it's tha fat bi-" Numbuh 4 nearly stated, until Numbuh 3 punches his stomach hard.  
  
"Movies? Oh, no...I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" Numbuh 1 groaned. At least it's not loud enough for Lizzie to hear him.  
  
"Did you forget again, Nigey?!"  
  
"What? No! I didn't forget! I'll be there tonight, ok?" Numbuh 1 lied, making his friends shake their head with sympathy. As he presses the END button, he then climbs into their vehicle, which is the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O.E.  
  
"::sigh:: It's only 2 mo' weeks till we be goin ta..." Numbuh 5 gulped as she said it with such iciness. " THE HIGH SCHOOL..."  
  
"Please don't remind me! The sound of it is really scary!" Numbuh 3 half-whined, half-whimpered.  
  
"Don' worry, Numbuh 3. Ah'll watch out fah ya if sumthin happens!" Numbuh 4 assured her.  
  
"Can't believe tha 8th grade is friggin' tied to HIGH SCHOOL" Numbuh 2 complained.  
  
"What's gonna happen ta us?" Numbuh 3 murmured under her breath.  
  
"Like we said before, NOTHING'S, Numbuh 5 meant, NOTHING'S gonna happen ta us! We ar' gonna stay togetha!" Numbuh 5 told her.  
  
"Numbuh 5's right, Numbuh 3. We gonna stay as one, no matter wat!" Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 3 smiled and felt better already from what her friends said. However, she didn't know that her friends are thinking that very same thought.  
  
"Are we gonna stay the same?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
At KND HQ...  
  
Numbuh 3 was sitting on her big teddy bear, just doing nothing. She sighed as she looks outside the window. Today may not be a good thing, since she's not sure about whether she and her friends have to get out of KND or can still stay until they are 18. And besides all of that, there's a lot more that's happening to her...Numbuh 3 took out something from her pocket, and opens it, the pendant now a locket. In that heart is her and her mother. They look really happy. At least, they were happy like that 4-5 years ago. Now, it's just like that she can't understand her mother anymore. As Numbuh 3 look from the right heart to the left, a picture of her father is on the left.  
  
"Dad..." Numbuh 3 thought sadly. She can still remember it all...yup, that same day when she lost her father. And despite how she was the happy- go-lucky girl, no one knows that she's very unhappy inside. Her charms have cover up the way people thought she isn't and her flirty side made her seems like she's very outgoing and never sad.  
  
"Numbuh 3?" An Australian-accented voice said, making the girl turn around.  
  
"Numbuh 4? Why are you still awake?" Numbuh 3 asks him. Numbuh 4 froze in his tracks, no longer calm.  
  
"Say tha cuz ur worried abou her! Yea, tha'z rioght!" Numbuh 4's thoughts scream out loud. "Um...Ah just saw ya here, lookin said, while Ah was on mah way fah sum, er, midnite snack, so Ah just wanna know watcha up ta!"  
  
"Oh?" Numbuh 3 said.  
  
"Not wat you wanted ta say, buh at least ya let her kno ya care!" Numbuh 4 thought to himself, as he walked over to her, sitting down.  
  
"Still worry abou tha High School?" Numbuh 4 asked her.  
  
"A lil', I guess" Numbuh 3 responded. Numbuh 4 looked at her, and then, without thinkin, his hands shot arm, landing on her shoulders and turning it toward him.  
  
"Somethin' else is in yo mind, Numbuh 3. Tell me", Numbuh 4 said seriously.  
  
"Numbuh 4..." Numbuh 3 muttered, really about to tell him to lay off, when she made the mistake to look into his deep brown eyes. It always seems to look like something scary to look at, but instead, it's a soft-like brown eyes that seem to sparkled around playfully when she looks at it. The girl blushed unnoticeably and then said it.  
  
"Ok, ok, Numbuh 4. It's Mom", Numbuh 3 said.  
  
"Is Mrs. Sanban ok?" Numbuh 4 asked her, concerned. Numbuh 3's mother is like a mom to HIM, since he never even met his dead mother before she died after having him out of wedlock.  
  
"I dunno. Mom was acting really strange lately, if you know what I mean", Numbuh 3 told her friend. "Ever since that phone call from her doctor, she refuses to eat anything that she always like to eat, and she yells at me more, even for no good reason!"  
  
"Maybe it's those hormones kickin in, Ah bet", Numbuh 4 said.  
  
"Don't even start there!" Numbuh 3 warned him.  
  
"Jus try ta not get angry around her much, Numbuh 3. Jus calm down..."  
  
"Easy for you to say, considering the fact that a certain someone ALWAYS get angry and NEVERS calm down!"  
  
"TAKE THA' BACK!" Numbuh 4 snapped, as Numbuh 3 giggled and hit him with the Rainbow Monkey.  
  
"GOOD NIGHT, NUMBUH 4!" Numbuh 3 laughed before she close the door. Numbuh 4 smiled, as he rubbed his head from the Rainbow Monkey toy that Numbuh 3 threw at him. She still loves those dratted cutesy things..." Same ol' Numbuh 3..." And with that, he took the dreadful happy toy with him, and walks to his room, calling it a night.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
2 weeks later...  
  
"OMG! WAKE UP!" Numbuh 3 shouted. Last night was some KND slumber party for the last day of summer, which is how everyone ends up sleepin out in the main room (yup, all separated from each other), so that's why Numbuh 3 is actin as the alarm clock for them.  
  
"Arrgh...Numbuh 3! WHY?!" Numbuh 2 groaned.  
  
"It's First Day!" Soon, everyone was awakened from her call, and washes up. The time said 5:15 am.  
  
"Jeebas, it's only 5, Numbuh 3! Can't ya lemme rest fah several more minutes?!" Numbuh 4 mumbled.  
  
"Your minutes TURNS into hours, and I don't want to start off late without my friends, so get your ass moving!" Numbuh 3 snapped. Numbuh 4 was now awake, surprised from her response.  
  
"And Numbuh 3 was never like that, too" Numbuh 2 said, also awake from the surprise. 30 minutes later, everyone was in whatever they are wearing. Numbuh 5 was now wearing a shirt that she made over the summer. On the front was the French flag, and on the back is the Haiti flag. Although some people were confused by what she put on it, Numbuh 5 just shrugged and said that she felt like making one. The USA flag pin was put on her red hat, and now Numbuh 5 is ready to go, after putting on her Lady Enyce jeans.  
  
Numbuh 4 just uses the fingers of his hands that comb through his messy blonde hair. Soon, he Is wearing the baggy pants, all khaki-colored, and the top all a huge black hoodie with 2 dragons on the side of his arms. Sewed on the front is his favorite band, Linkin Park, all written in white graffiti. After installing his fingerless spiked knuckle gloves, Numbuh 4 is done...for now.  
  
Meanwhile, Numbuh 3 puts on a sleeveless black one-piece set, which is short. She hemmed and hawed as she tries to decide what to wear over her outfit. Finally, she smiled as she took out what she needed. Soon, the Azn girl was wearing a wide shoulder shirt (which is a very light green) over her clothing. It was supposedly a kimono, yet somehow, Numbuh 3 remade it with a bit of twist in the style, and now it makes a very attractive yet strange looking blouse. Besides wearing the chains around her slim waist as her belt, Numbuh 3 wears the fingerless gloves that Numbuh 4 gave her as a gift last year. Finally, her feet were all locked by a big looking army small boots from Doc Martens, finally completing the look.  
  
Numbuh 2, as usually, wears that dratted blue suit shirt, which is once again half-tucked in his khaki-pants.  
  
"Can't ya wear anythin' else new, Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 1 asked his friend, slightly annoyed.  
  
"I like it that way! Don't mock me!" Numbuh 2 snapped.  
  
"Sheesh, calm down", Numbuh 1 said as he applied the hair gel on his hair.  
  
"God, you've been spiking your stupid hair since summer!" Numbuh 2 said, a little peeved. "Just because that it has grown back so soon, it don't mean that you start grooming it with too much gel to make it fall off and make ya bald again!"  
  
"One more wisecrack abou mah bald head back then, n I'll kill you!" Numbuh 1 snapped. He's wearing a Phat Farm red sweater, along with some nice black pants and a pair of white Adidas sneakers.  
  
"Woo...you tryin ta look nice, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 5 nearly whistled when she saw Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1 reddened from her supposed-to-be compliment, and Numbuh 2 snickered. He then looked down at his watch, and it's now 6:30!  
  
"Shit! We gotta go now!" Numbuh 1 panicked as he ran down. Soon, he and everyone else is at the entrance of Silicon High School. They went to the office to get their schedules, which then started their reactions of the listing of their classes.  
  
"Aw, shit! Ah got tha teacher tha ppol been warnin me abou...as mah HR teacher!"  
  
"Ya mean Mista Rinrini? He aiin't so bad. Hey, we ALL got him as HR!"  
  
"Wee! I'm in CHORUS!"  
  
"ME TOO! Aight! Girlie, we gonna be in tha same class togetha afta all!  
  
"Holy crap! I got tha same classes wit ya, Numbuh 1!"  
  
"You too, Numbuh 2?! Numbuh 5 does, too!"  
  
"Numbuh 4 is tha only one in almost all of mah classes! Except fah Chorus, History, and Math."  
  
Just then, the warning bell rang, and now every student in SHS are trying to hurry up for their first classes. However, only 8th grade has to go to HR first before going on to First Period.  
  
"Well, ya ready, everyone?" Numbuh 1 asked everyone. They nodded, and they then walked to the room, not aware of how their first day will go...  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER:  
  
Location: Hikawa Temple; Kyoto, Japan.  
  
"It's been so long..." Someone whispered. "And I guess it's all nothing worth it..."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Ahh!!!! FINALS ARE PULLING ME AWAY FROM WRITING FANFICS! I'm sorry if I got ya all lost in this fic. I confuse myself again! Argh! No WRITER'S BLOCK!! PLZ!!!!! So until then, plz r/r n kno that flamin is not allowed, for I already got enough to warm up the house! Till then, everyone! ::DKS:: 


End file.
